


*Snap*Chat

by ChaosBalance, LiulfrLokison



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I had to point them out..., I saw some things...., Identity Reveal, Sorry for ruining this for you....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosBalance/pseuds/ChaosBalance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiulfrLokison/pseuds/LiulfrLokison
Summary: The 'Akuma' Class gets to trial a very important lesson.Let's just say that things are revealed and for once it isn't the Love Square (at first).AKA I asked the one I was proofing for if I was dreaming and she agreed that what I said makes perfect sense and she could never look at Miraculous Ladybug the same way ever again.It seems that Chat Noir isn't very well liked by the writers, judging by his home life at least.





	*Snap*Chat

**Author's Note:**

> We have no idea how to keep this lot in character, so expect some OOC moments. Any help would be appreciated. Literally asking to bring someone on board that can actually keep this lot in character here since the two of us have no clue how.

_ Well, this is quite the predicament you’ve gotten yourself into, isn’t it Gabriel? _

Said predicament? His own son holding a knife to his throat, the sharp edge of the blade just barely drawing pearly red drops from his skin.

He didn’t need his Miraculous to know that he should be treading _ Very Carefully _.

Especially since Adrien hasn’t been able to stop cackling or sniggering since half-way into the scheduled scolding he had been giving him.

Let’s see how this situation occurred, shall we?

-0o0-

One of the newest changes to the schooling system in regards to Hawkmoth’s reign of terror, was the inclusion of a class on how to identify abuse.

Several of the more dangerous Akuma, those that had a kill count that the Miraculous Cure from Ladybug couldn’t revive, had been abuse victims that had finally had enough.

Today; the infamous ‘Akuma’ class was getting their turn. It wasn’t a title to be proud of, having had the most akumatizations in the _ entire school system of Paris _, but at least they could discover patterns to try and prevent it from happening to others.

Several of the class had advocated for specific measures that had actually brought down the akumatization rate in certain districts, so the people knew that what was being tested could actually work.

The teacher brought in for this lecture was a psychologist that specializes in studying abuse and the effects it had on the human mind. One that could, and would make sure of, to emphasise the fact that the Victim of the abuse was never to blame for what someone else decided to do to them.

As the lecture on the different types of abuse continued, several people in the class began to pale or shiver as they recognised what the lecturer was talking about.

Chloe actually asked the guest lecturer for recommendations for a good therapist; she actually admitted to seeing several behaviours that were a little too similar to abuse in herself. Her admitting to causing several akumatisations in the class outright was a rather large shock.

But there was one person that had stayed silent, and had gotten progressively visibly more ill, as the lecture continued.

As soon as the class was over, and the lunch bell had gone, he ran out the door with a hand over his mouth and in quite the obvious distressed state. 

Most of the Akuma Class followed him, having snuck away in twos and threes from the rest of the school, and found him curled up like a cat in an out of the way spot.

Marinette, class president she was, had his head on her lap and was soothing her hand through his hair. Nino, his best friend, was rubbing his back. And Alya, was holding a bucket that had clearly been used judging from the smell coming from it.

“You sure you gonna be alright, dude? I ain’t seen you like this before.”

“NINO, of course he isn’t going to be okay! If he’s like this then something is clearly VERY WRONG HERE!”

“I KNOW ALYA! I just don’t know how to help him!”

“Adrien?” Marinette’s voice was soft, but had all of them quiet down, as she continued to gently soothe the poor boy. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“The lecture.” Came the halting, broken, voice.

“What about the lecture? Did you discover something?”

“I-I-I-I didn’t want to see it. I thought it couldn’t be true. I-I-I.” Adrien couldn’t stop sobbing. 

“What didn’t you want to see, _ Minou _? What caused you so much pain?”

“Father, My Lady…. Everything in the lecture… He’s done practically everything in the lecture…. To ME.”

The sobbing blonde model turned his head to hide his face in the stomach of the girl holding him.

So he didn’t see the rest of his class, bar one recent exception that hadn’t turned up, go white with the force of the sheer _ fury _ that would have been perfect Akuma bait had Hawkmoth been in his evil lair at the time.

-0o0-

It had been a productive day for the Agreste brand. With one unfortunate exception.

Adrien hadn’t shown up to any of the three Photoshoots that had been booked into his schedule.

That boy really needed a firm reminder of his obligations. 

Or so one Gabriel Agreste thought.

It wasn’t until the lecture he was giving was cut off with loud, dare he even call it insane, laughter coming from his son that he had any sort of clue that something was wrong.

“Did you know the ‘Akuma Class’ had the trial run of the Abuse lecture today, daddy dearest?”

That. Didn’t sound like his son usually did.

“I am aware. What has that got to do with you breaking your contract with the brand, no less than three times?”

“Oh~ Nothing _ Much~ _ Just the fact that, everything in the lecture, I could trace back to something you’ve often done to me and mom _ regularly _….. No wonder Mom disappeared.”

“A-Adrien?”

Gabriel only blinked, and his son was in his face and something sharp was pressing into his throat.

The reflection in the window beside him revealed that sharp object to be a rather large hunting knife. The serrated kind he had ordered Adrien to carry with him for protection.

He hadn’t known it would be used like this though.

His son’s eyes were wild, an almost familiar glint in them. The same type of glint in his own eyes when he transformed into Hawkmoth.

But where the glint in Hawkmoth’s eyes was controlled, in Adrien’s eyes, that glint was far more dangerous.

His son looked like an abused cat that had just been almost drowned.

(Oh; how right he was about that. Although he wouldn’t know it for quite some time to come, if ever.)

“You ever wonder why Mom vanished? I did. I wondered for _ years _. Imagine my surprise when I finally figured it out~?”

“F-Figured what out” Gabriel Swallowed. He could _ feel _ beads of blood starting to trail down his neck and onto his white collar.

“Why she vanished. Why you turned on me. Tell me, _ how does it feel~? Knowing you broke your own wife that bad she couldn’t stand you, then broke your own son in the exact~ same~ way~? _”

“A-Adrien. W-What are you talking abo-” He was cut off by the insistent press of the knife and more of that same, shudder-inducing, insane laughter.

“_I Know~ Gabriel~_ _I know everything~.You couldn’t handle your favorite toy running off, so you decided to get her back at all costs. And in the Meantime~ you had another perfect toy to play with right under your nose~_”

Gabriel drew in a harsh breath, the air hissing between his teeth. _ His son knew he was Hawkmoth? _

“_ Unfortunately~, I’ve had quite enough of your games, Gabriel. I simply cannot take it anymore. Why, if ever I get akumatized I might just break the link so I can tear you limb from limb with my bare hands~ Ohhhhh that’s a very lovely thought that is~.” _

Gabriel’s eyes widened, shocked at what his son was implying. The sheer _ challenge _ in his voice, the _ delight _ at what he had admitted to wanting.

“_ You really have to thank those so-called ‘Bad Influences’ Gabriel~ they are the only reason I’m not currently bathing in your blood~. I’m leaving this prison, Gabriel~. _ ** _Today_ ** _ . _”

What? Gabriel couldn’t process what was going on. His son wasn’t able to live by himself, he didn’t even know how to hire a personal chef much less cook on his own! Before he could voice the thought though, he was interrupted.

“_ Don’t try to stop me~, _ ** _or else someone is going to end up Six F***ING Feet under_ ** _ . And I’m long past the point of caring who~. _”

Gabriel could only watch as his son waltzed toward the door.

_ “Oh, the taste of Freedom is so sweet, almost as sweet as Death~. _”

With those parting words, Adrien Agreste sashayed out of his father’s office, licking the blood off of the knife he held in his hand as he glanced over his shoulder.

Gabriel’s disabled leg promptly buckled underneath him, and he couldn’t have cared less.

Nooroo was a shivering lump in his inside pocket, and Gabriel couldn’t blame him, not when the Butterfly had tapped into the veritable storm of his son’s emotions and the hatred and insanity that resided there.

-0o0-

Adrien bolted the moment he knew he was out of camera range. That little act in his father’s office had taken _ everything _ he had to pull off.

He needed to get somewhere safe, he was going to collapse into a breakdown soon, so he did the one thing he possibly could.

“Plagg, Claws Out!”

As Chat Noir, he fled across the roofs and terraces of Paris, heading to the only one he could count on letting him in, and the only other person besides his Lady that he _ knew _ would help him.

The only person that he even _ wanted _ to tell his secret too, besides his Lady.

_ His Purrincess _.

He knew that she’d keep it close. She still hasn't told his Civilian Self about her crush, so he was sure she could keep it quiet.

The trapdoor wasn’t locked, and he tumbled down onto her bed. When a quick glance told him she wasn’t in the room, he yanked the trapdoor to the rest of the house open and threw himself down the ladder.

He landed on all fours in front of a very startled Marinette.

“Purrincess, please help me. Plagg, Claws Off.” Came the whimper from his throat.

He collapsed into her arms before he had finished changing back.

So it was forgivable that he didn’t realize, in his emotional distress, the four figures standing behind him.

Marinette gave a spooked look to her parents, as Alya and Nino stared at the trembling form that was breaking down while safely ensconced in her arms.


End file.
